


He Left (Why should I?).

by BluePhoenix1999



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Fem Harry, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky knows best, Captain America is an Idiot, Major Sharon bashing, Multi, Some MILD Steve bashing, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePhoenix1999/pseuds/BluePhoenix1999
Summary: He left her in some Motel with nothing but a promise that he would return. He never did.She moved on with her life. Now he's here (with his new girlfriend) and so is she.So is their daughter.Her father.And a man, that while is his best friend, is oddly protective of her and her daughter.





	1. What Went Down Before the Apocalypse.

   Aires meet Steve when she took a trip to DC right after the Battle of New York. She had walked into a local dinner after a long car ride and literally bumped into him. Their relationship was a whirlwind after that. She didn't put up with his crap, he apparently found that refreshing. He made her feel worth more than she ever did. Both of them were physically 23 years old and fell in love fast and hard. They practically ran away together going on their, stupid, impromptu to trip.

   He was called onto a mission and flew to DC. He said he'd be gone a week. Gave her that breathtaking smile staring at her with those soft slightly dopey eyes she loved, than kissed her and left. He never returned. He left her there without a call, without any acknowledgement to her existence. Hell if she was just a normal everyday woman she probably would've been stranded. Luckily she wasn't average. Not that he knew that but to be fair he told her his name was Grant Stevenson and he worked for the FBI.

   She waited a month before packing everything up and moving back into her home in London. It was than she found out some news.

   She was pregnant.

   23 years old, pregnant with Captain America's baby. The same Captain America who abandoned you in a buttcrack town in Washington with nothing but a suitcase of stuff and the, unfulfilled, promise of his return.

   Now at 26 years old Aires has a beautiful 3 year old daughter. Her little Dorea.

   Dorea Lily Potter. The daughter of the Woman Who Conquered and Captain America. One doting parent who would do anything for her and the other parent who had no idea of her existence because he left her mother without so much as a glance backwards. Great Granddaughter of the former Director of SHIELD, one of the best female agents (just behind Peggy Carter) of all time and two of the most powerful noble pureblood magicals that ever existed. She was also the adoptive Granddaughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.

   Yes. No matter that Dorea was lacking in the father area she still had people who loved her. She had a Popa (Ethan Evans, former Director of SHIELD Preceded by Peggy Carter, Succeeded by Nick Fury), A Nana (Aster Evans nee. Willer, former numbered agent of SHIELD, was second in command). She has a Grandma (Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Inc.), she has a Grandpa (Tony Stark himself); and a whole bunch of honorary Uncles and Aunts. Most importantly though is that Dorea had her mother. Her mother who would do anything to make sure her little girl grew up to know she was loved and cared for.

   Dorea may have her father's hair color, blood, DNA, and Serum running through her. She may have his smile, his stubbornness (even if everyone in the family insists the child didn't have a chance with that one considering both parents have it in an abundance), and she may have the need to save the world (again a plea could be made for that being Aries doing as well) but that didn't matter the rest was her mother.

   Aries family was happy. She had her daughter with her practically all the time and they were happy and healthy. Really everything was perfect.

   Well everything _was_ perfect. That is till everything went to shit and SHIELD decided (after having to rebuild after the SHIELDRA craziness that Steve had left her for.) that the Avengers and everyone associated with them were going to be staying in the new Avengers facility. This where everything starts.

   Being Tony's adoptive daughter, the Woman Who Conquered, and the granddaughter of former high rankers made SHIELD come knocking on her door and packing her and her daughter up and flying them back to the states. For Protection they had said. What nobody realized was as Aries flew back that the thing that broke her was sitting currently in a playful argument with her father and his arm wrapped around Sharon Carter as his friend Bucky sat at his side with a scowl on his face.

   Hell has frozen over and the apocalypse approached.


	2. Family; The Early Years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aries at 5. Tony at 25. Pepper at 23. How they became family.

   Aries meet Tony when she was 5 years old. Tony changed her live as well as saved it.  
Vernon Dursley is the Director at Grunning a company who produces drills. One of his jobs is to bring in more investors and potential buyers. In this case if he managed to bring in this investor it'd be the biggest deal the whole company has ever seen. Stark Industries. Tony Stark himself and his assistant Virginia Potts were going to be attending a dinner party at his house to talk about investments. 

   Everything had to be perfect; and normal.  


   Perfect and Normal were not words Vernon Dursley used to describe his niece. Actually they were the exact opposite of the words Vernon Dursley used to describe his niece.  


   Vernon wouldn't let any destroy his dinner party least of all his little freak of a niece.

~~~~

   Tony was 25 when he meet an abused little girl who stole both his and Pepper's heart.  


   Pepper had forced Tony to go to some dinner party for some company they were looking to invest in. Tony took one look at the man hosting the party and cringed. The man was a sweating purple walrus.Tony quickly became broad. These people (read: Animals. Seriously how can three people look so much a Walrus, a Horse, and a Pig?) were simpering idiots. The man and his wife yammered on about themselves like Tony and Pepper were supposed to be impressed; while the son shoveled food into his mouth rapidly all the while grunting every few seconds getting food and spit everywhere.Tony excused himself to the bathroom just to get away from the farm yard in the dinning room. That's how he met her.  


   After 'using the washroom' he wondered around the hallways for a very seconds. He was standing outside the kitchen doors when he heard a shuffling noise and a tiny groan beside him. If his head snapped any faster it would have broke. He went and examined the tiny door the noise came from and heard it again.  


   Were these people keeping an animal in this tiny cupboard.  


   At some point that night Tony remembers thinking that he wished it was simply an animal.  


   After forcing open the deadbolt he sucked in a sharp breath and stared in horror. There on a ripped bloodied sheet laid a small little girl who was mostly black, blue, and red from various bruises and cuts. He pulled out his phone and called the police. After describing everything he saw to them and giving the address, and a quick text to Pepper telling her to get out of the house as inconspicuous as she could, he picked up the girl as softly as possible; luckily she seemed to have passed out when he was on the phone with the police; and walked out of the house.  


   And she never to left his arms after that.  


   The police came and did their thing along with an ambulance that took Tony and the little girl to the hospital. The last thing Tony saw as they pulled away was Vernon Dursley yelling and screaming about freaks as he was put in a police car.

~~~~

   Pepper Potts was 23 when she helped Tony Stark adopt a little girl who stole both their hearts and later became her daughter as well.  


   Pepper doesn't understand much that happened at the Durlsey house only that it happened pretty quickly. One minute she's pretending to listen to the Dursleys, then she's going outside per Tony's request. Next thing she knew suddenly the place is flooded by police men and the Dursleys are getting shoved into cars while Happy is suddenly there saying he was told to take her to Tony at a hospital.On the ride to the hospital neither her nor Happy really knew what had happened just that Tony was at a hospital. So nothing prepared her for the sight of Tony holding a dying little girl in his arms as doctors worked furiously on her. 

   She had at one time asked why he was still holding her while they worked, she refused to let him put her down in her half conscious state screaming her little head off when he did.  


   Pepper Potts was 23 when she watched Tony Stark become a father in a way no one was expecting from him. Accidental Pregnancy is what everyone had expected. Not falling in love with a tiny abused little girl who looked to be 3, Pepper was later told she was 5, and adopt her. However, it was the best thing to ever happen for all involved.  


   Pepper couldn't be more proud to say she played a part in the Dursleys getting sent to prison for a very long time.  


   Love was found and broken hearts slowly fixed.


End file.
